This invention relates to a stair bracket to fasten and reinforce rugs on stairways.
Heretofore, rugs were tacked or stapled down to stairways on the edges and in the crease of the stair. The unique features of the Hospitality Stair Bracket allow it to extend beyond the carpet edge further into the carpet to help keep the rug from slipping and pulling on the tacks. This bracket is installed near the crease of the stair to hold it snugly and also to add to the beauty of the installation. No prior stair bracket extends this length out over the carpet to hold it down so firmly. Or, no other stair bracket adds to the decoration of the stairway as strongly as the Hospitality Stair Bracket--as the pineapple is the symbol for "Hospitality." Also no previous stair bracket is made in this sturdy one-piece design to aid installation and long-term wear of the bracket.